OMFG how did we get in Westeros!
by sniffmyfingeraragorn
Summary: Another tale of hope and courage. Brittany, Casey, and Andrew are back for another adventure. This time the trio finds themselves in Westeros. Will darkness consume them? Will they finally find peace? What lies ahead for three of them?
1. Chapter 1

The life of two best friends had changed dramatically over the years. Once they had lived broken lives, shattered lives, lives that were filled with so much pain and despair. And ever since the forces of a bluray player sucked them into the lands of Middle-Earth they had found themselves growing up into women. Their tale was one of hope and courage. The quest to destroy the One Ring was at last over and yet still there was so much loss lingering within the air. Andrew, the brother of Brittany and close friend to Casey was dead, and the elf who had fallen madly in love with Casey was now dead too.

Brittany and Legolas were now engaged to be married while Casey remained in the Lothlorien with her now born son Halsey (she put her name and Haldirs name together teehee)

It was a beautiful day in the golden woods of Lothlorien. Brittany had traveled all the way from Mirkwood just to see her best friend and Godson Halsey.

"Casey you bitch he looks just like you!" she said while smiling softly at the child.

"No...he looks like Haldir. He has his complexion."

"He does indeed."

The two sat and reminsed of hold times for hours on end together. It was strange to see how much they had devoloped as human beings. Once such fragile and broken creatures. Casey being abused by her wicked stepfather, Brittany's old love Orlando breaking the heart that beat within her chest. And now here they were...living amongst the elves in Middle Earth.

"Do you miss him?" Casey's voice was soft and yet there was also a hint of sadness inside of it. Brittany knew she was talking about Andrew. His ghost had wandered the lands to help those who fought for peace in Middle Earth. But ever since the ring was thrown into Mount Doom his spirit had vanished. And yes Brittany _did _miss him.

"God yeah I miss him. I mean he was my brother you know? He didn't deserve to be raped and killed by that filthy Boromir. He had struggled most of his life with anorexia and he finally found love with Frodo. And then it was all taken away from him...it's not fair. Fuck Boromir. I'm glad he's dead. Stupid dick." She was very angry.

Casey rocked little Halsey in her arms whilst nodding her head in a simple agreement. She knew how it felt to miss someone. She missed Haldir everyday. She missed how it felt when his cock was inside her. That warm longing in the pit of her belly. She needed that. It had been far too long since she had last made love.

All of the sudden a terrible bright ball of sheer light feel down from the crystal blue skies. Casey put Halsey back in his crib and walked hesitantly toward it, her arm outstreched. Brittany followed her. The light swam across them and engulfed their bodies.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed. And then darkness settled in.

oooOoooOoooO

Cold. That was the first thing Brittany felt when she came to. Where was she anyways? She opened her eyes and still she could not tell. Why was there snow everywhere? She had been in Lothlorien and then...she could not remember. Her teeth chattered from the chill and she just wanted Legolas to wrap his elf arms around her and tell her it was okay. But alas he was not there so he could not. That made Brittany sad.

Hesitantly she rose to her feet and noticed that she was indeed wearing no shirt. Where had her shirt disappeared to? It was no wonder she was cold! She wrapped her arms around her bare chest and began to walk, unsure of where her feet would lead her to. Where was Casey? That's what she needed to find out. She reached into her jeans pocket and low and behold there layed a phone! Pulling it out she simply texted Casey "WHERE R U" and waited for a reply.

That's when she saw him...watching her. The man with curly hair and a wolf padding behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes staring as her milky white breasts glistened in the sparkling sunlight.

She knew who he was. She had seen him before on a TV show. And not just any TV show. Suddenly she knew where she was and what had happened. It was just like the time she, Casey, and Andrew got sucked into Middle Earth.

"Oh my God..." she said with shock evident in her voice, her eyes staring deeply into Robb Starks. "How did I get in Westeros?"

oooOoooOooo

Death was the first memory he had once he opened his eyes. He could remember the knife plunged into his abdomen so clearly and Boromir...he could remember him being inside of him. Andrew shuddered as he clutched the blankets tightly. But it made no sense. He remembered dying. So why was he here? Laying in some strange bed?

He leaned up in the small bed and adjusted his eyes to the light. It didn't take long for him to notice the strange auburn haired woman staring at him from across the room.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. "Where am I?"

"Who am I?" The girl perked an eyebrow and smiled slyly at him, edging closer to the bed. "I'm no one special. Ros is me name. I'm just one of the common whores of Winterfell. As I said, ain't no one special."

"You didn't answer my other question."

She seated herself beside him on the bed and wrapped an arm around his lean shoulders. "Yer in Winterfell sweetling. Where else would ya be?"

Winterfell? But that was a fictional place from Game Of Thrones! Then again, Middle Earth was a fictional place as well and yet he had somehow managed to go there. In that split second he began to realize how much he missed his beloved Frodo.

"And how did I get here? I-in Winterfell I mean?" she leaned in closely to him and he could smell the scent of lavender in her hair.

"One o' them Stark boys found ye sleepin' in the woods. So they brought you here." She ran a finger down his chest causing him to let out a shudder. "How bout we stop talkin' and have a bit of fun, yeah?"

"I can't. I have to find my sister and her friend. They have to be here...there has to be some logical explination for this!"

oooOoooOoo

Casey didn't like the cold and she most certainly did not like Winterfell. Her heart belonged in Lothlorien with Halsey and Galadriel and the rest of the elves. So how did she end up here? What was the purpose of her presence being needed in this terribly gloomy place? She couldn't fight in another battle. The quest to destroy the One Ring had taken too much of a toll on her. She couldn't go through that again.

And yet here she was with the bastard Jon Snow. Walking through the corridors of the castle of Winterfell. She remembered waking up in a daze. But more then anything she remembered that terrible bright ball of light that floated through the air.

"How did I end up here with Ned Starks son?" she asked herself outloud.

"I am no Starl." Jon replied sadly. "I'm just a bastard. And that's the worst kind of person you could be. But you wouldn't know. You're probably not a bastard."

"I'm not." she admitted. "But I have nothing against them."

"How do you know so much about me and my family, Casey?"

"Believe it or not, you and your family are from a TV show and book series." he looked at her in confusion and she realized he must not know what a TV show is. "You know what, Jon? Nevermind. It's a bit complex."

"Oh so just because I'm a bastard that makes you think I can't understand complicated things?" She was caught off guard by that.

"No it's not because you're a bastard. I'll explain it to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

The two continued to walk in silence now. And as they were walking Casey reached down into her pocket and pulled out...a cellphone! She was so overjoyed to see it. And then she noticed that she had a text from Brittany. So did this mean that Brittany was here in Winterfell as well? At least that meant she wasn't alone. If there was one thing Casey hated it was being alone.

"I AM N WINTERFELL W/ JON SNOW. WHERE U?" she sent the text. Hoping Brittany would reply soon.

It was time to get down to the bottom of things...once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Casey?" Brittany could barely believe what she saw when she entered the castle of Winterfell. There stood her best friend, safe and sound.

"BRITTANY!" The two girls ran into each others arms and hugged.

"Why the fuck are we in Westeros?" She squeaked, memories of Legolas filling her head.

"I don't know! But we need to figure out a way to get back to Middle Earth. Halsey is there...our entire lives are there."

Robb Stark and his bastard brother approached the two girls with curiousity gleaming in their eyes. It was easy to tell that they had many questions to ask Brittany and Casey but were hesitant to actually do so. And for that Brittany was grateful. She didn't have time to explain things. Especially considering how confused she was at that present moment.

"The both of you are free to stay here for however long you need. My lady mother and father are out but they should return soon enough." Robb offered them both a sympathetic smile. "You'll each have your own bedchamber and fresh clothes to wear. I think you'll both be comfor-"

Suddenly he was cut off by none other than Theon Greyjoy as he pranced into the room with his chin held high.

"Two more of you? And women! Such a lucky day."

"You found another one? In the woods I presume?" Robb stared at him quizacly.

"That I did! In fact, I put him in your bedchamber. I left him the whore Ros. Figured he might need some company when he wakes up."

Brittany and Casey both gave each other a whoa-they-found-someone-else-in-the-woods-what-does-it-mean look.

oooOoooOooo

"Common sweets, at least lemme escort ye to them Stark boys. Ya don't know yer way around these parts." Ros' eyes twinkled as she gave Andrew a whorey smile, taking his arm and proceeding to lead him out the door.

Andrew allowed the girl to pull him around the vast expanding corridors. He was glad to have the whore around to help him out. This place was so large he probably would have gotten lost if he tried to find his way around on his own.

"Ros c-can I ask you something?" he stuttered.

"If its about these tit bags I'm smugglin' in mah corset. Yes, they are 100% real."

"NO! No. It's not about your...womanly...muffins...mellons...breasts. You know."

She perked her eyebrow at him playfully. "Is it about my occupation?"

He nodded. "What's it like?"

"Sometimes it feels like people are thrustin' a metallic tampon in me cunt. It gets a right bit sore down there. But it pays well."

The two fell silent when Lord Eddard Stark approached them. Ros offered him her famous whorey smile and Ned returned it. Andrew, however, had a far different reaction towards the mans presence. This was Ned Stark, obviously. And yet he looked as if he were a chunky Boromir alive and in the fresh. The horrid memories came back to Andrew. The memories of that hideous cock inside of him. The memories of how he died...

He acted on impulse and started to run as far as his legs would take him. He could hear Ros shouting behind him but he blocked out her words. He had to run. Run far away from Ned Stark.

oooOoooOoooO

"Here, you can have some ale. It's really nice ale. I can't drink it because bastards don't deserve nice ale." Said the sad Jon Snow as he handed both Brittany and Casey a mug of ale. He was always such a gloomy guy.

The two girls accepted the icy cold beverages and drank them down to a gulp. Despite the horrid chill that Winterfell possessed...the cold beer felt and tasted wonderful. And after she had downed the first mug Brittany found herself coming back for more. Within 15 minutes she was already drunk off the alcohol.

"I'm not saying that Legolas was terrible in bed or anything. I mean he was _fantastic _at oral. When he went down into the pit it felt like he was licking up an ice cream cone down there." Brittany drunkenly rambled to a nearly horrified Casey. "All I'm saying is that we didn't do it much! Like, he never wanted to do it. That's just weird right?"

"Maybe...he's just not into that kind of thing? I mean he's an elf. And elves are different from humans. You have to look at it from that perspective."

"Yeah but you and Haldir fucked all the time when he was alive. I mean like every hour on the hour you guys were goin' at it." she wiggled her eyebrows at Casey. "And that's how little Halsey was made."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT YOU BITCH!" Casey gave Brittany a hard slap on the face, forcing everyone in the room to gaze eyes upon the girl.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME YOU LITTLE SLUT?" Brittany ripped out a strand of Casey's hair and then the began to fall on the floor punching each other. Jon looked sad as usual but his good friend Samwell Tarley who was visiting the Stark family looked VERY scared.

Finally it was young Robb who had to tear the girls apart.

"Alright, clearly you two have had a rough day and need to sort things out. Brittany, you need to go sober up. Casey, just...go cheer up Jon or something."

Brittany yanked herself free of Robb's grasp and got in Casey's face. "This isn't over bitch!" and then she walked away.

oooOoooOoooO

Andrew wasn't sure how he had found the random closet or why he decided to shut himself inside it. But he was glad that he did. He found comfort in the tightly squeezed space. He also wasn't sure how he had found a rolled and packed joint in his pocket either. But that didn't stop him from smoking it.

The marijuana calmed his soul and helped him forget that dark moment of his past. He almost hadn't noticed Ros slip into the closet and sit next to him.

"What was that all about?" she asked while perking her whorey eyebrow at him.

"Did you know I used to have a sister? I mean I still have one. But I had another." Ros didn't reply. "Her name was Shelly. And one day we all went to the zoo together." Ros had no idea what a zoo was but she still didn't say anything. "Shelly really wanted to see the penguins. But I had to be a brat and see the giraffes first. And so we did. We went to go see the giraffes and Shelly was petting one...feeding it some giraffe food." Tears began to form in his eyes. "The giraffe he just went mad. He went mad and just started biting her. He bit her face until it came off and then she died!"

"...What's a giraffe?" She asked cluelessly.

"Just...forget I said another. Nevermind. Here, smoke this." He shoved the joint in her direction and she took a puff of it willingly.

"A bit rough. Ye smoke this shit often?" He shook his head no. And then they sat in silence together.

He didn't want to admit how he was anorexic. How he starved himself because he blamed himself for the death of his little sister. That was a secret he felt best to keep from Ros the whore.

oooOoooOoooO

Samwell Tarley had followed Brittany into her bedchambers. He was not sure why he did though. It was all on impulse. And when she turned around she didn't mind to see that he had. She greeted the fat boy with a kind and yet very drunk smile.

"I just came...t-t-to see if you were alright Brittany."

She approached him and wrapped her arms around his chunky neck, smiling seductively at him. "I'm a lot better now that you're here precious." And before he could realize what was happening the two were ripping each others clothes off roughly. He wasn't much to look at but Brittany didn't mind. She was pleased to see he wielded a large meat wand. She gripped it in her hand which caused him to moan like a whore.

"Do you want me Sam?"

"Y-y-yes."

She gently stroked his face and planted a rough kiss against his lips. "Carry me to the bed." She demanded. And he complied.

He climbed atop of her and spreaded her legs, his tongue reaching down to the petals of her clunge, licking up her wetness. She moaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He had never had sex with a girl before but why not start with Brittany? She seemed to know what she was doing well enough. And for once in his life, while licking the insides of her pit, Samwell Tarly did not feel like a complete craven.

"SAM!" She screamed loud enough to wake the dead. "SAM I WANT YOU INSIDE ME!"

Sam glanced down at his errect twiddle rompus before he began to guide it in the girls fish cave. They began thrusting their hips in synce. Sam wanted to eat her ass, kiss every inch of her, and ravish her body. But seeing how he was just now losing his virginity...he didn't want to push it.

Her body felt like it was on fire and her toes began to curl and twitch in a crazy like manner. "OH GOD I'M GOING TO CUM! LEGOLAS! I'M GOING TO COME!" Sam was so caught up in pleasing the girl that it took him a moment to realize she called him Legolas.

"L-Legolas? Brittany, who...? My name is Sam..."

And then suddenly Brittany lost control and burst into tears. "PULL OUT OF ME AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

Sam, who was on the verge of tears now, pulled out his musky man candy and grabbed his clothes. "I'm sorry. Truly I am. I shouldn't have..." And then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany had awoken with a terrible headache and no recollection of what had happened last night. But she did notice that her clothes were thrown sloppily on the floor and she was indeed naked. That was never a good sign.

"Fuck..." She mumbled while rubbing her temple. She shouldn't have had that ale last night. She knew she would have done something she'd soon regret.

Had she cheated on Legolas? Even if she had sex with another man she wasn't exactly sure it would qualify as cheating. He was in another universe after all. Still her vagina was supposed to belong to him and him alone. The big question was, if she did have sex...who did she have sex with? Robb? The bastard Jon Snow? She just didn't know.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and then entered. It was a girl. One she had not seen before.

"Hi, I'm your handmaiden Christine. Rough night yeah?" The girl snickered. "I can't even count how many times Theon has left me alone, naked in his bed with a hangover the size of Winterfell."

"Wait. You've slept with THE Theon Greyjoy?"

Christine allowed herself to sit next to Brittany on the bed. A faint giggle escaping from her lips. "Well I am his girlfriend. It's only natural that we have sex from time to time. And Theon loves his sex." Suddenly she had a look of sadness on her face and Brittany was not sure why. "I don't love him. Theon I mean. I love his cock but I don't love him. My heart belongs to another. Gods, why am I even telling you this? You should get dressed. Your brother and friend are waiting for you in the dining hall."

"My brother...?" Christine was gone before she could answer Brittany's question.

Brittany fumbled with her clothes in a hurry. She knew she looked sexy but she also didn't care. She needed to figure out what the hell Christine was talking about.

She ran to the dining hall in such a rush that her feet were sore by the time she got there. It took her a moment to spot him but there he was, sitting at the table playing with his food. It was Andrew. Her brother. But he was dead. And his spirit had vanished in Middle Earth so how was he here in Westeros? She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and yell for no apparent reason. But instead she just stood there and stared.

"Brittany?" He glanced over at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Andrew you fucker! I've missed you so much!" She ran into his arms and the siblings embraced. Casey sat there quietly and watched the two of them. She didn't want to say anything because she thought Brittany was still mad at her.

"Casey, I don't remember what happened last night but I'm sorry if I made a fool out of myself."

"It's okay bitch! That's what you do best." The two girls giggled and embraced and for once it felt like old times.

"Hello, hello, hello! Old friends and new!" Shouted a very happy faced Ned Stark as he strolled into the room. "I have lovely news to share with all my lovely friends! First, I'd like to welcome Casey, Brittany, and Andrew!" Andrew went tense as he looked at the chunky man. "My family and I are so honored to have such beautiful kids in our home! Cat, Cat? Flower to my soil, love of my life, heart that beats in my chest. Isn't it an honor to have these kids staying with us? Isn't it my love?"

Cat looked rather annoyed at her husband and simply replied with a please-shut-the-fuck-up-I-cant-believe-I-ever-slept-with-your-dumbass face. He hissed playfully at her and she rolled her eyes.

"The other news I wish to share is that me and my daughters Sansa and Arya will be going to Kings Landing to stay with some friends. Cat, baby, sweetie of my entire life and sun in my sky...I will miss you. But it's what has to be done." Ned did not notice how happy his wife looked when she found out he was leaving.

Casey leaned over the table towards Brittany and began to speak in a hushed whisper. "You do realize what this means don't you?"

"Uhhhhhhh no?"

"Britt! You watched the show! Ned dies when he goes to Kings Landing. We have to stop this madness."

"Yeah but things haven't been like the show since we got here. I mean earlier I foud out Theon Greyjoy has a girlfriend. AND SHE'S PRETTY! Yeah, nothing like the show."

Still Casey was not convinced. They were brought here for a reason and she believed that reason was so that they could safe Lord Eddard Stark. No, they needed to accompany him to Kings Landing. She was not sure what they would face along the way or how they could stop his death but they had to try.

"LORD EDDARD!" She cried as she stood atop her chair. "Please, me and my friends beg you to let us join you on your journey to Kings Landing."

"Casey!" Brittany whispered with aggravation on her face. "What the fuck are you doing?"

And yet still Casey continued talking. Ignoring every word Brittany said. "Please Lord Eddard...please. We won't get in your way! Honest we won't."

Ned walked over to Casey and giggled quietly. "You don't even have to ask little one. I would love it for you and your friends to travel with us. Arya and Sansa will need friends and I cannot help but to trust you all. Such nice girls you are. And Andrew! You're nice too but don't you be giving Sansa any sexual looks!"

"You bet I won't." He muttered under his breath.

Brittany just looked at Casey because she really didn't want to go to Kings Landing. But now she had no other choice. Well, at least she'd be able to finish their mission and return to her lover Legolas soon. She hoped...

oooOoooOoooO

Christine was dressed like one of those demon children who always competes in beauty pageants and she smelled like a mixture of Big Macs and honeysuckles. Why was she doing this to herself? This always tended to arouse Theon but that was not here intentions tonight. No, no, no. Tonight she would win the heart of Robb Stark. The boy she had loved ever since she knew what her vagina was for.

She flipped her dark curls and blew her reflection in the looking glass a gentle kiss. She felt a strange confidence tonight and she indeed took advantage of it. She lifted her silk bedazzled gown and padded softly to Robb's bedchambers. And there he was, seated on the bed, shirtless. She felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her. He was so good looking. So manly...

Why was she dating Theon Greyjoy again?

After five minutes of standing there she finally cleared her throat to get his attention. It didn't work. So this time she proceeded to cough so loudly it made her sound like a 50 year old smoker.

"Oh, hi Christine. Didn't see you there."

"Why hello Mr. Stark." She approached his bed with her head held high in confidence. She would seduce him if it came down to it. "I've been thinking about you all night so I just had to come see you." She started rubbing a finger across her lip. It was supposed to look sexual but in reality it just looked kinda weird.

"Does your lip hurt? I have some vaseline...or some ointment...do you want me to go fetch you some?"

"Robb are you truly so oblivious to what's going on around you?" He blinked. "You wanker! Do you remember how we met? A bee stung you in the eye and you started crying so hard that you fell over and ripped your breeches on a log. I sat there watching you from the shadows and that's when I know I was in love with you. And you love me too you fag fog! I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. You want to be with me and I want to be with you so let's just say fuck it and give each other pleasure right here and right now!"

Robb opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Theon Greyjoy stepped into the room with almost a mild hint of swagger in his step. He looked over at Christine, clutching his twiddle stick and yanking on it hard, his face was red and his eyes were buldging out of the sockets. "Well come on then bitch! It's not gonna suck itself ya know."

Christine let out a sigh mentally screamed in her head "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" she looked over at Robb and just give him a gentle smile. "Think about what I said Robb. I know you must feel it too."

And then she grabbed Theon by the ear and dragged him out of the bedchamber.

Her sudden confidence floated away within the breeze.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany most certainly did not want to spend the majority of her afternoon packing for the trip to Kings Landing. Then again it's not as if she had much to pack. Tampons, cosmo magazines, some facial cream (gotta make the complexion look nice!1111!), her lucky underwear, and a hoard of Sansa's dresses that she had to borrow. The gowns were aboslutely terrible and she loathed them with a fiery passion that consumed her soul. They were stratchy and made her itch in all the wrong places. What material did they used for these gowns? Fucking sandpaper? Her ass felt like it was on fire!11

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Yeah come in!" Brittany shouted. So much to do, so much to be done, she did not have the time nor patience to deal with bitches knocking on her door. This better be important!

"Hello," a young Bran Stark greeted as he hesitantly pushed open the door and entered. "I hear you will be traveling to Kings Landing with my father?"

"Really? Well it's good to know you're not deaf." she laughed heartily at that because for some reason it was funny to her.

"I'm a crow." he stated. As if she cared.

"Bitch please. You are a little boy." did it look like she had time for this bullshit?1

"NO I AM NOT! I AM BRAN STARK OF WINTERFELL AND I AM A CROW. IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT THEN I SUGGEST YOU STEP OUTSIDE AND LET ME PROVE IT TO YOU. I CAN FLY. THAT'LL BE PROOF ENOUGH. BET YOU CAN'T FLY. CAN YOU? NO YOU PROBABLY CAN'T BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT A CROW. BUT GUESS WHAT STRANGE LADY, I AM. SO COME OUTSIDE AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU. I'LL CLIMB AND THEN I'LL FLY AND I'LL SHOW YOU." this lasted for about 10 minutes. After a while Brittany stopped listening.

Bran finally left her be while he muttered, "I'll show you." under his breath.

"That child needs to learn some structure and disapline," she had said to herself. "where are the parents? I'm not a fucking babysitter."

And then it was back to packing for the big trip!

oooOoooOoooO

Robb, Robb, Robb, Robb, Theons dick, Robb, Robb, Robb. Those were the only things going on in Christine's mind at that present moment. She had so much endless drama in her life. And it did not help that Theon was constantly pestering her to give him a BJ. She just give him one 15 minutes ago for Christ's sake! What more did he want from her?

"Come on woman! You won't give me any ale, you won't suck my cock, will you do anything?" he continued to complain.

She looked at him with fierce anger shimmering in her orbs! "Wow Theon! Is that all I am? Your fucking servant and whore? I am a human being and I deserve to be treated like one!" and then she mumbled quietly, "Robb wouldn't treat me like this if he were courting me."

He approached her, angry, seething even. And he gripped her chin roughly. She was forced to look him in his beady ugly little eyes. "What. did. you. just. say. to. me. bitch?"

"You heard me!" she spat.

Suddenly his hand flew back and slapped her roughly on the cheek. She tried to get away but then he grabbed her arm and touched her breast! "You...you...YOU JERK!" she spat in his face.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE-" he was stopped short when suddenly she pulled a dagger out and stabbed him in the neck. Blood dribbled down his chin and splashed across her face. Shit, what did she do? She didn't mean to. She was just so scared. So frightened. It wasn't supposed to end this way!

He collapsed into her arms and just like that he was dead. "Theon!" she cried. "I'm sorry please. Oh Gods strike me down dead. What have I done?" she fell to her knees, shook her fist at the sky, and let out a loud wailing noise that sounded a bit like a dying cheetah.

She had to be strong. If she was not then she wouldn't be strong and she did not want to be weak. No, she wanted to be strong. And so she must. With great strength she lifted Theon's dead corpse and carried him outside. She made sure no one was watching though. Gods only knew what would happen to her if she got caught. She shuddered at the thought.

It took her three long hours to dick that hallow grave behind the castle of Winterfell. And by the end of it she was a dirty, bloody, sweating mess. Tears continued to trail down her cheeks and wiped the dirt away from her face. Her first kill. If only it felt good. But alas it did not. It did not...

"Well Theon, it looks like it's the end. You were never a good man." she said softly as she covered the body up with great mounds of soil and dirt.

"CHRISTINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!1111!" she turned arOUnD to see Robb standing there with wide eyes. "What are you doing Christine?"

"Burrying my evidence." she whispered.

"You mean...?"

"I killed him Robb!" she ran into his arms and began to cry like a newborn babby. "I-I...I killed Theon."

"I came to tell you something," he started. "I came to tell you that I love you."

And then they began to kiss.

oooOoooOoooO

Casey was out for a walk on that lovely afternoon. The sun was out but it was still cold so she had wrapped herself in a warm fur cloak that belong to Cat Stark. She didn't want to admit that it smelled of jizz and despair. Had Cat worn the cloak while having sex with Lord Stark? That thought grossed her out.

She did not notice young Bran climbing atop the walls of the castle. He was quiet as a mouse and her thoughts were traveling elsewhere. Was her baby okay? Were the elves taking good care of little Halsey? She remembered back when she had first given birth to him. It was a terrible pain to squeeze him out and for a week on end he had screamed and cried. She had been tempted to throw him out of a tree. Now her only wish was to hold her baby boy again.

"I'M A CROW!" Bran suddenly cried from above. Causing Casey to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Bran? What are you doing up there young man? Does your mother know of this? Come down here right this instant!"

"I can fly!" he shouted while jumping down from the castle.

It all happened so fast. The sounds of bone cracking echoed through the trees, and the sounds of Casey's screams nearly turned her deaf and made her ears bleed. It all happened so fast...

"HELP!" she screamed as she clutched the lifeless body in her arms. "SOMEONE HELP!"

She called for help.

But no one came...


End file.
